


Lost

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BabyGirl, Child Loss, Daddy Kink, Dom Tom, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Just stuff, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Not sure where I'm going with this, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can they survive?</p><p>After the loss of a child, Melanie and Tom have a hard time coping and almost split up after 2 years of marriage.  The loss was overwhelming for both and now they will fight to keep the love alive...and the bedroom not so cold ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loss

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this Fiction is Into the Light by In This Moment and all copyrights belong to them. I am not making any money off of this as it is purely for fun and entertainment. I don't own Tom or Benedict or Tom's family but I do own Melanie. Please enjoy and as always, any feedback is welcomed:)

OFC POV

I sat staring blankly out the window at the large expanse of grass and flowers that adorned our front yard, but still I felt nothing. The wedding pictures along the window sill, happy moments in our lives, was hard to believe that it was only two years ago and those two people in the pictures were Tom and I. Pulling one off the window sill I held it in front of me and stared at it trying to remember those feelings of happiness that we felt that day. So in love we were. Sighing I put the picture back down on the window sill and went back to my blank stare out the window. He would be home soon, we would fight as usual and he would retreat to his study while I made dinner, we would eat in silence and go to bed in silence later that night.

I stood up from the chair and paced across the living room floor stopping in front of the white grand piano that sat in the corner by the fireplace. I ran my fingers along the keys that used to bring me so much happiness. Writing music is what I was good at and what I was doing when I met Tom, remembering how our eyes met as I looked up from the piano, his bright blue ones catching my hazel green ones. It was love at first sight for me as it was for him. 

It has only been 3 months since I delivered our baby, a baby boy. Like every parents nightmare he wasn't breathing when he finally came out, no cry to show us life and my heart stopped. I remember the rush of nurses and doctors trying to revive him as Tom and I were left in the room to try and figure out what was going on. I had looked to Tom for answers, tears and sobs making it hard to express what I had wanted from him and God bless the man he did his best to comfort me while in his own pain. That day we lost our child without being able to even say hello to him. That was the day that Tom and I started to fall apart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I shook myself out of the thoughts as I knew that dinner would need to be made. Sighing to myself as I made my way to the kitchen, making the same thing we had every night because I no longer felt like making much. I didn't eat and Tom ate when he was home from filming. My thoughts drifted to when we were happy. The house seemed cold. Empty. Where there should have been smiles and mistakes and the growing up we would have to do to care for another human being, there was silence. I felt as if I was just going through the motions of being a wife, cooking dinners, cleaning the house and laying with my husband every night. The passion that we shared, the passion that made our son was gone from our bedroom. I missed his laugh, his kisses and gentle touches, the sweet words and oh the love making...always full of passion and lust that drove us wild.

Startled out of my thoughts by the front door slamming closed I heard his footsteps as they approached the kitchen, knowing that was where I was because that's where I was every time he came home. I looked up to him as he made his way towards the kitchen table to drop his keys and drape his jacket over the back of the chair, the light in his eyes was gone, the sparkle of mischief behind his smile was gone. I wondered to myself when the last time was that we looked at each other and actually smiled.

"I think it's time I moved out of here." Without a warning his words hit with a sting as if I was being slapped in the face. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave, but I felt so empty all I could do was nod at him in agreement with his statement. "Will you not even look at me? Look at me please."

I looked up at him with tears filling my eyes. Meeting his once beautiful blue eyes, looking directly into them I could see he was just as lost as I was, now they were empty and void of any life that used to be there. Something like this should have brought us closer for comfort but it was only serving to drive us apart.

"If that's what you feel is best Tom." I held the spoon in my hand over the soup I was making on the stove as I looked over my shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"I don't think it's best, I think it's my only option." He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and I heard his footsteps come up behind me. His arms wrapped around me from behind and took the spoon out of my hand, turning me around so I had to face him as he spoke the next sentence to me. "You aren't the only one who lost a child, you aren't the only one wondering if you had done something different would he still be here. We only exist here....here in this tomb...it feels like a fucking funeral every day of our lives in here." He dropped his hands to his sides as I showed no sign of emotion to what he had just said.

"I know Tom." I said in a voice just barely above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom's POV

 

It felt like no matter what I said to her it was a losing battle. I had given up on ever seeing her beautiful smile light up a room, given up on having my wife back, the woman I married wasn't standing in front of me. She was a shell of the woman I had fallen in love with and kept falling in love with everyday. It wasn't in my nature to give up but giving up and fighting a losing battle were two very different things.

"I'll pack my things and be out in a few hours." I said a little more cold then I had wanted to. "I love you still you know..." I let the sentence hang in the air as I made my way out of the kitchen and to what had been our bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed I stared at the pictures on the wall and began to wonder if we could save what we had. Our smiling faces looking back at me from times that we shared together on our honey moon, birthday parties, awards dinners and the such. I loosened my tie and stood up from the bed heading towards the closet to find my suitcase, always at the ready just in case I was to be called off to do another interview or screening of a movie. It was always where it was and still had not been unpacked from my last trip away from home.

I was rummaging through the drawers of our dresser when I looked to see her in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she stood there looking at me.

"Are you going to have something to eat before you go?" almost a whisper from her lips as she stood not moving an inch.

"I'm not hungry. I'll call Ben and be out of here in a few hours." I went back to concentrating on what I was doing before she came to the door. I heard her feet padding against the marble on the floor of the hallway as she made her way back to where ever she was hiding.

Throwing a few things into the open suitcase on the bed I couldn't help but think of how things had gotten to this point in our lives. I still love her. I can't help but wonder how we could fix this, was walking out the best move? Maybe some time alone would be good for both of us, maybe we needed to grieve apart from each other...Maybe....

I sat back on the bed with my hands in my hair, raking through it as the tears came freely from my eyes. The amount of pain that coursed through my veins was enough to make a weak man die from heart ache, but with me, I let it build me. Taking the suitcase in my hands, I threw it across the room in frustration and anger as the pain flowed. I fell to my knees in the middle of the room and let out a cry that was full of anguish and sadness over the death of my child and now the death of my marriage.


	2. Almost

OFC POV

 

I heard Tom before I felt him come up behind me. His eyes red from crying as mine were, suitcase in hand as he prepared to leave me. This house was already so cold, with him leaving it would be as he described it, a tomb. I heard the suitcase hit the ground and his hands found mine, without looking up at me he whispered to me.

"I love you so much....If you need anything you know how to reach me." And with that the door bell rang and I heard Ben's voice come through the walls as he entered the house. He came upon a scene that brought a small smile to his lips. I looked up at him and noticed the smile crack as he saw the pain in my eyes, the red and swollen mess of my face from crying must have jarred something inside him.

"Are you ready Tom?" His voice cut through the thick silence that hung between myself and Tom.

With tears spilling over again I watched Tom as he picked up his suitcase and without a glance back in my direction, him and Ben were out the door and he was gone. The love of my life was gone from my arms and I was feeling more empty then I was before.

I made my way to the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet and found what I was looking for in the form of prescription drugs. Now all I needed was to raid Tom's study for any alcohol he may have left out in the open. We had cleared the house of alcohol when I became pregnant and right now that was feeling like a bad decision on both of our parts.

I drank myself and medicated myself into sleep that night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Tom had left and not much had changed. I still went through the daily motions of being a wife, cleaning the house as if he were coming home to it, making him dinner even though I was to eat alone every night, I did our laundry and folded it putting it away in our dresser drawers with the hope that he would come home.

There was little contact between him and I, mostly checking in on each other to see how we were doing on our own. Each time I sent him a message I wanted it to tell him that I wanted him to come home. That I missed him and still loved him with every fiber of my being, but remembering all to suddenly and all at once that I was no longer a woman worth coming home to anymore. I had lost myself in my grief and in that I pushed away the one person who was there to comfort me, the one person who shared in the same grief as myself.

I was interupted by the shrill ring of the land line. It was my sister calling me to check up on me and to see if I needed anything at all. Hoping to get her off the phone quickly I told her I was fine but she was relentless and told me she was coming by to see for herself. She would see the weight I had lost and the bags under my eyes from constantly medicating and drinking every night just to sleep. She would know and she would tell Tom I'm sure. I told her it would be ok if she stopped by later on that night as I wanted to have a bath and clean up before she got here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom's POV

 

"You know you should go and see her Tom, talk to her again now that you've been apart for so long." Ben was trying to talk to me into going to see my wife whom I hadn't had much contact with in the last few weeks.

"I'm telling you Ben it's a losing battle with her. She's not the woman I married, the one I fell in love with." Tom let out a sigh as he went through all the reasons not to see her, to give Ben his best excuse.

"Are you going to file for divorce?" Ben asked me a serious expression crossing his face as he spoke.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind to be honest. I just don't know how to be around her anymore...when I see her, so lost..." I had to take a breath before I finished, "I thought that this time apart would be good for us both but it's killing me."

Just as I finished my sentence my phone started ringing. I put a finger up to motion to Ben that I would be just moment as I stood up to take the call. it was her sister calling me and that was a very rare occurance. She wasn't making sense because she was crying so hard and trying to convey to me what happened.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come to you, calm down and tell me.." I reached for a pen and paper to write down where they were and as I hung up it dawned on me that it was the address of a hospital. The same hospital we had lost our son at, ground zero.

"Ben...I have to go...I'm sorry I have to go." I was flustered trying to look for my keys as I tried to calm myself down. It could be nothing or it could be the worse possible thing ever to happen. 

"Is everything ok Tom?" Ben looked concerned for his friend.

"I don't know Ben...I have to go.."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way through the busy streets as fast as my Jag could take me, flying through lights and only using minimal caution to ensure I made it to the hospital safely. I parked and jumped out, sprinting towards the emergency doors, my legs not seeming to carry me as fast I would have liked them to. I flew through the doors with questions flowing through my mind a thousand miles a minute it seemed.

"My wife...she was rushed here...." I stumbled over my words to the receptionist only to get a confused look from her as I tried to calm myself enough to talk. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see her sister, tears still flowing down her face as I embraced her in a tight hug.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Her sister lead me away from the front desk towards the waiting area to get us out of the way of others. I sat down and she took my hands in hers as she started to explain what happened.

"If I had gotten there a few minutes before I did Tom I could have done something....I found her...in the bath tub...Tom she was so drugged up..." Her sister started to explain through her tears, "Her wrists...oh God Tom....she looked so pale..." The realization of what her sister was trying to say finally hit me. She had tried to end her life.

I held her sister in my arms as she cried into my chest soaking my shirt with her tears but I couldn't have cared less at that moment. I felt anger start to build within me, anger at her carelessness, at her brazen attempt to take the last thing in this world that meant the world to me. She tried to leave this world without a care for how others in her life would feel in the aftermath. How could she do this? How could she not believe she was worth a fight?

"Mr Hiddleston?" I heard a voice break through my thoughts, looking up to see the doctor. "You are her husband?" I nodded slowly not being able to form the words needed to actually answer him.

"I need to ask you some questions and I need you to be honest with me Mr Hiddleston. Was your wife on any drugs at all?" I remembered that her doctor had given her morphine for her back pain just before we realised that we were pregnant and she stopped taking them as soon as we found out.

"She was on morphine before we got pregnant, for her back..." I was still lost as to why this was relevant information.

"Mr Hiddleston your wife was rushed here by ambulance and the reason I am asking you this question is because we had to pump her stomach. It looks like she had taken quite a few pills and also drank enough alcohol to be considered almost lethal in dose." I fell silent as he explained to me the condition she was in. " Her wrists were also badly damaged. We have put stitches in each wrist. Would there be a reason for her to want to commit suicide Mr Hiddleston?"

"We lost our son...he was stillborn." I let the tears finally fall from my eyes as I explained to him how the last few months of living with her had been like. How she had lost interest in the little things, lost interest in life outside of their home.

"We want to keep her overnight to make sure she makes it through and will have an appointment set up for her to talk to our hospital therapist before we will release her." I rose with the doctor to shake his hand. 

"Thank you Doctor. One question?" The doctor nodded, "May I stay with her?"

The doctor nodded and I looked down at her sister. I sat back down beside her and held her hand in mine. "I will call you when I find out more. Please go home and take care of yourself." With a reluctant sigh, she did as I asked. I hugged her tight before walking her to the emergency doors where her husband had come around to collect her. Making sure she got into the car safely I waved to both of them as they drove away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Restart

OFC POV

 

There was a soft hand in mine as I woke up, opening my eyes to stark whiteness surrounding me. I looked down at the hand in mine recognizing it right away with the wedding band as my husbands. Looking up a little bit I saw him with his other arm tucked under his head as he slept. I reached out with my hand and traced my fingers along his cheek watching him as he slept. So beautiful and vulnerable in his slumber. My groggy eyes focused more on his lips, sliding my fingers gently over them as I remember how they felt against my own feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

I started humming a song that I had written which I hadn't shared with anyone, but in this moment, it seemed completely right. I continued to let my fingers gently touch my husband as he slept, watching the cute little facial expressions he would make, as I kept humming. I felt him shift a little and sigh as his eyes opened to look up into mine. Instead of seeing the softness there I saw something quite different, something I wasn't really used to seeing from him unless it was towards something or someone else. It was grogginess, sadness and anger.

I could understand what I saw there because of what I had done to myself, what I had done to us. I had ruined everything that we built, everything that we had imagined, all our dreams were shattered because of my foolishness. A small smile spread across his lips but I knew that deep down inside he was not happy. I would set him free tonight. I was ready to let him go if that is what he wished.

"Good morning my love." He kissed my hand softly. I felt him stand before he moved to crawl into the bed beside me. We were nose to nose as we laid in the bed, the closest we had been in months since everything started to fall apart. "I need you to stay with me, please stay with me. I'm so sorry I left you all alone.."

Here he was apologizing to me after all I had put us through. I didn't deserve someone like him, so forgiving. I kissed his lips softly as he moved closer to me to wrap me up in his arms and held me tight against him.

"Tom...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for everything..." I cried into his chest as he held me. How could I have been so stupid? I was so lost in my own grief that I didn't see his. I felt him kiss the top of my head and his body shook as he cried with me. "Please Tom...please don't leave me..." I clung to him as if my life depended on it and this time I would not let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still OFC POV - Few months later

 

"Tom!" I yelled to him from the living room, " Tom please come here for a moment would you?" I had finally sat down at the piano and was feeling inspired again. Therapy was going well and Tom has been very supportive through the whole ordeal. While he was distracted I had set up some rose petals to greet him at the landing of the stairs and all the way to the living room. There I had set up some candles in front of the fireplace and along the piano, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine awaited us. I dimmed the lights so it was only a soft glow and put on Tom's favorite dress of mine, the one we met each other in.

(The Dress : http://annech.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/emerald-green-chiffon-prom-dress-h6mtwqqeg.jpg )

During my therapy sessions I had spoken to my therapist about different ways I could thank Tom for being there for me at my lowest. I also wanted Tom and I to share the grief of losing our son, to be able to grieve together was a big step forward for us. I had decided tonight that I would play the song that was written for our son, one that I hadn't shared with anyone but had used to help with my own grief, as selfish as I was.

Tom had been in our bedroom working on a script that he was to learn for his next movie. He had started to gain quite the popularity and was sought after immensely by directors and who could blame them? The man was smart and talented and handsome and genuinely humble, and I was lucky enough to call him my husband.

"I'll be right down darling." I heard him call from upstairs. I moved to the bottom of the stairs to await him. My nerves were on edge as I wanted everything to be perfect for this night, this was my official apology to my husband about blocking him out for so long, my way of bringing him back into my heart.

I smiled up at him as he came to the top of the stairs and started to make his way down. His barefeet padded against the wooden steps, his elegant fingers tracing along the railing as he made his way to the bottom. His eyes looked up and finally caught mine. I watched a genuine smile cross his lips and he took my hand in his and kissed my palm, moving it to his face to hold it against his cheek. I leaned into him slightly and looked up at him. He brushed away a stray hair that had it made it's way onto my cheek and I stood up on my tip toes to reach his lips with mine.

"To what do I owe this pleasure my beautiful wife?" His grin was that of mischief as he wrapped his arms around me. I untangled myself from his embrace and took his hand leading him to the living room. I watched as his mouth dropped open at what I had done with our living room while he was unaware upstairs working. "What is all this for darling?"

"This my dear husband is my apology to you. I realise now that pushing you away was not what either of us needed. I didn't allow you into my heart to grieve with me and I regret every moment of it. I know you have moved back into the house and we have been working on fixing things, but I need to do this for you because you deserve to have the very best of everything and that includes your wife. So I wanted to show you this evening something that I have never shared with anyone, something I wrote for our son after he passed. Music is the best way for me to communicate with you on the depth of the grief I felt, I want to share this with you, renew in both of us the love that we once shared." I held his hand in mine and brought us both to the piano and pulled him down to share the bench with me.

( Video for the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLCzqVc0KNA )

I let my fingers start to move over the keys and started to sing:

"Can anybody tell me why  
We're lying here on the floor  
And neither of us can barely breathe at all  
The doctors saying hold on tight  
As we say our last goodbyes  
And this is, a moment that changes our whole lives

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight

I'm staring deep into your eyes  
They're telling me the time has come  
And I know you're ready to rise and sail home  
The room is filling up with light  
As we say our last goodnight  
I thank you for every second of your life

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight

I'm falling, watching as your hurting  
I'm down here I'm on my knees  
How can I survive  
And you turn to me and promise me you're ready  
And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side

And I still believe in the good  
And I still believe in the light  
And I wanna feel the sun  
I wanna free you tonight  
And you showed me all the good  
And you lead me through the light  
And you gave me the sun  
It's time to free you tonight."

I finished the song with a sigh and turned to Tom to see his reaction. In the soft candle light I saw the tears staining his cheeks, and right here in this moment I saw the raw emotion that he must have been holding onto all along. I put my hand under his chin to turn his face towards mine so I could see him, really see him. Without a word I laid my head on his shoulder and entangled my fingers with his as the feeling of the moment played on both of our hearts.

"That was...that was beautiful. It's really good to hear you sing again," He took a deep breath as he continued, "You wrote that for our son...for us...I can't believe how beautiful..." I stood up from the bench and reached for his hand to have him follow me. We made our way to the front of the fireplace and sat down on the rug, my back to his front as he wrapped his arms around me.

He reached for the wine glasses and poured each of us a drink. We sat in silence for a while and just enjoyed the presence of each other, the warmth of the fireplace, the warmth that was finally back in our home. I turned in his arms so I was now facing him, raising my glass to his as they clinked and both took a deep drink of the alcohol, our eyes connecting over the glasses like they had the first night we met.

"I am so very sorry Tom for what has happened...I just hope that, that because of my mistake, that we can build a stronger foundation for the both of us. You are my heart and without you it would cease to beat." I reached up to brush a strand of hair from my forehead that had fallen when he reached out for it. He took me by the hand and stood us up, taking my glass from my hand and placed both of them down on the coffee table and turned back to me. He brought me close to him and placed his one hand on my lower back and took my hand with the other. I brought my arm up to wrap around his shoulder, my fingers being able to lightly stroke the back of his neck. We started to move together, dancing, even though there was no music.

"Do you remember the first night we met? Our eyes made contact through a crowded room and I remember thinking to myself that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on," I listened to his voice as my head was laid against his chest listening to his heart beat, "I remember my heart skipping a beat as you smiled softly at me. I fell in love with you that moment, I knew I had to have you and marry you and have babies with you. You were the one that would complete my life." We kept moving slowly together and it felt like we were transported back to that night.

"Tom?" I whispered against his chest.

"Yes darling?" He looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"Would you like to try again?" I let go of his hand and wrapped both my arms around his neck.

"Try what again darling?" He smiled down at me as his lips lightly traced over mine.

"Would you like to try and start a family again?" I whispered against his lips and watched as his eyes lit up and I could feel his smile against my lips as he nodded his head in agreement.


	4. Love Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Daddy/babygirl Kink then please don't read this chapter!! Smut ahead for the rest of you!!! Enjoy:)

Toms POV

 

I never thought I would hear those words come from her lips again and my heart swelled with love. We would have a second chance at having our own little family, a second chance at bringing life back to our marriage and back to our home. I smiled against her lips as our hips still swayed together, her breath against my lips, her fingers were gently stroking my neck. I had my wife back.

I took my wife's hands from around my neck, entwining my fingers with hers as I led her out of the living room to the bottom of the stairs. I let my hand slide down to her lower back to guide her up the stairs as I made my way up behind her, watching her nicely rounded bottom sway under the dress. It had been a long time since either of us have enjoyed each other the way a wife and husband should, our bedroom had become cold, but tonight was to be the breaking of that.

We made our way into the bedroom, together this time as she turned to embrace me in her arms. I dipped my head down slightly to press my lips to hers, tracing along the seam of her lips until she opened her mouth under mine. My tongue was met with hers, dueling inside her mouth as my hands slid up her back pulling her closer to me, using my fingers to grasp the zipper on her dress. Slowly and methodically I slid the zipper down, my fingers gently touching the skin that was revealed and felt her reaction to my touch as she arched her back bringing her hips into mine. I moaned into her mouth as I finally had the zipper all the way down, reaching up to remove the straps from her shoulders to let it slowly drift down to the floor.

To my surprise she was only wearing panties under the dress, her beautiful breasts left bare to my eyes. I slid my hands up her sides, stopping underneath her breasts feeling the soft weight of them against the backs of my hands as I cupped them. Her soft breath was against my lips as our kiss ended and her eyes lifted up to meet mine, almost asking permission.

"Tell me what you want my love." My eyes searching hers.

"I want..." I watched as she stumbled over the words that she wanted to get out.

"Tell me..." My words came out as a breathy moan as I watched her hands drift from my shoulders to the front of my shirt. I watched her hands as they shook trying to unbutton my dress shirt and a smile broke out on my lips. She finally got the buttons undone and I shrugged out of the shirt, watching her eyes as they drifted over my chest.

"I want to...I want to give you...Oh to hell with it, I want to suck your cock so badly. I want to feel you in my mouth, I want to taste you again." I chuckled at her revelation, the cuteness in her voice made me want to just scoop her up and lay her out on the bed and ravish her.

"I'm not going to tell you no darling..." I felt her hands go immediately to my waist to grab hold of my jeans, fumbling with the button she finally got it and with that my fly was down and pants were now at my ankles. I stepped out of them and watched as she slowly moved herself to her knees in front of me, planting kisses all the way down my chest and stopping just before she reached my cock.

"Would you do me a favor?" I looked down at her and nodded yes.

"Would you...would you call me your baby girl?" Her voice and eyes were telling me she really wanted this.

"Yes my baby girl, I'll call you whatever you want me to." Was I seeing a whole new side to my wife? Perhaps a submissive side? She was known to give me all the power in bed but I never suspected her to have a kink for baby girl...

"Just call me your baby girl Daddy..." She smiled back up at me and it took me off guard. She called me Daddy...hmmm...this could get interesting. I reached down to cup her cheek with my hand using my other hand to grasp my cock and brought it up to her mouth.

"Now be a good baby girl and suck on Daddy's cock for him." I felt her moan deep in her throat as her tongue slipped out to lick the tip. I closed my eyes as I felt her slide her tongue up the underside of my shaft, taking my cock in her hand as her tongue wrapped around it starting at the base and making it's way up to the head. Finally her mouth opened wide and slid me in almost to the hilt. One good thing about my wife is that she knew how to give great head and oh how I had missed it. "Ahh fuck..that's a good girl...I forgot how good your mouth felt..." I let my fingers tangle in her hair as she took me all the way out placing a kiss just on the tip before opening her mouth again and sliding me all the way in.

I watched as she took me out of her mouth and sat back on her heels, her mouth open, inviting me to use it. I kept my fingers tangled in her hair as I lifted my cock to her mouth again guiding it in. "Put your hands behind your back baby girl. Don't move them." I let the animal in me take over and began to fuck her mouth, watching it slide in and out with the thrust of my hips. Throwing my head back as I growled deep in my throat, the sound of her gagging around my cock was thrilling. If I didn't stop right now I was going to cum in her mouth....

"Cum in my mouth Daddy...cum for me..." She was able to just get those words out before I slammed my cock back into her mouth. I could see her trying to get relief herself as she rubbed her thighs together and her throat opened up for me as I sank all the way in. My hands in her hair, my thrusts becoming erratic as I came close to cumming. Looking down into her eyes was my undoing as I thrust once more into her throat and let go. My orgasm shook me and I almost lost my balance as my cum slid down her throat in rivers, my legs shook with force of it, with a growl I watched her as she swallowed all of it with a small grin on her face.

"You did such a good job baby girl..Daddy wants to reward you. You may move your hands now but no touching yourself." As soon as the words were out my mouth I watched her hand move down to her panties and slide into them, defying me already the saucy minx, I watched her fingers move under her panties as she rocked back and forth like a swing on a front porch in an wind storm. I left her on the floor on her knee's as I stalked across the floor to my closet to grab one of my ties. This would keep her hands away from things she shouldn't be touching. "Defying your Daddy already are we princess?"

"I can't help myself Daddy...You make me so...wet." I nearly growled at her response to me. Instead I put my fingers under her chin and gripped it tight between them. I kissed that saucy little mouth of hers, claiming it as I reached behind her to tie her wrists together snugly.

"On your feet princess." I helped her to her feet as I guided her to the bed. "Now baby girl I want you to listen to your Daddy." 

"Yes Daddy." God it was so hot hearing her call me that, her voice silken and full of love for only me. 

I sat down on the bed, gazing at the beauty before me. Her cute little feet that led to beautiful shapely ankles and into the most gorgeous legs a man could have wrapped around him. I let my gaze linger on her stomach imagining her with a baby bump again, with a little life growing in her, a life we would make together. I reached out to her and pulled her closer to me so I could bury my face in her stomach, breathing in her scent. She smelled of a fresh London afternoon just after the rain, the flowers in the garden of our front yard and the beautiful red wine we had just devoured in the living room.

"Lay down across my lap baby girl. You've been a naughty little one already and I need to punish you for your defiance." I watched her expression go from fear, to lust to shyness and finally trust. Helping her lay across my lap I waited till she was comfortable and began to tell her what I was going to do. "I think that because this is your first punishment, we will take our time with it. I think five slaps on that beautiful ass will be enough to start. But first we must take care of these.." I took her panties in my fist and ripped them off of her body causing her to yelp a little. "Count them out for me princess." 

I let my hand slide softly over her round, perfect ass, pear shaped and just begging to be touched, reveling in the feeling of her bare skin under my hand. It had been so long since she let me touch her, so long. I lifted my hand off of her bottom and raised it slightly but before I let it down I had second thoughts about it. Did I really want to take this step with her? Was this to much for us? As if she heard my thoughts I heard her small voice, sounding almost innocent as she reassured me.

"I trust you Tom. I trust you with my life and I love you."

I lifted my hand up again, this time landing the first blow against her tender rear end, earning me a slight groan of pleasure and pain from the beautiful woman that was splayed across my lap. I felt the sting on my hand from the amount of force I put behind it, stinging beautifully as I watched the cheek of that beautiful ass turn a light shade of pink like a carnation, mixed with the sweet sound of her voice as she counted. I felt my cock twitch to life again as her voice reverberated through the room and I knew she could feel me hard against her stomach as it rubbed up against her when she moved slightly. The next few blows I switched between cheeks watching them start to glow with a deeper shade of pink now. I landed the last blow just at the bottom of her ass cheeks almost directly on top of her quivering cunt which I could smell in the air like the sweet smell of sex and pleasure, want and need.

"You did wonderfully my little princess." I took the tie in my hand and slid it from around her wrists, looking at the redness around her wrists with pride. I lifted her up to sit on my lap, legs straddled on either side of my legs as my hand still gently caressed her bottom. "Give me a kiss baby girl."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OFC POV

 

Looking into his beautiful eyes, connecting our hearts as we held each others gaze, my hand came up to carress his cheek softly as I let my lips part to exhale the breath I didn't even realise I was holding till that moment. His arms came up to wrap around me stroking my back lightly as we held onto the silence, the comfortable, pregnant silence that fell between us. I lifted my body slightly so I could trap his already hard cock between my legs so I could relieve some of the pent up frustration by sliding myself against it, coating it with my fluids as they slid out so easily. I heard Tom stifle a moan as I rubbed myself back and forth slowly along his shaft, riding it, taking my own pleasure from it like a greedy bitch in heat.

"Daddy?" I finally whispered against his lips.

"Yes baby girl?" His voice was full of lust and so low it sent shivers up and down my spine and goosebumps filled up my naked skin.

"May I fuck You please?" I continued my slow movements against him as he took my mouth with his, hard. His tongue was dominant and found it's place, wrapping around mine like a lollipop, sucking and tasting.

"You may My baby girl." He whispered gruffly against my lips. 

I lifted myself slightly, reaching between us to find his cock hard and ready again just for me, his skin was so hot as I wrapped my arm around his neck to help lift myself just a touch more so the head of him was at my entrance. I licked the side of his neck as I slid myself down slowly on him, my hardened nipples sliding along his chest, slowly grazing his skin as I slid myself finally all the way down. It had been so long since we had made love that I wasn't used to his size so it took my breath away for a moment as I took advantage of it, I let my lips slide along his, nipping at his upper lip before letting my tongue slip out, licking his bottom lip before I took his mouth with mine. I raked my fingers through his hair, gripping a small handful of his curls into my fist as I pulled him closer, as close as I could get him to me, not wanting to forget what this feeling felt like.

"Fuck Daddy....you feel so fucking good..." Whispering against his lips as I lifted myself slightly again, slowly and methodically moving my hips in little back and forth motions. I could feel Tom's breathing against my skin as he wrapped his arms around me and let his lips linger on my neck, his hands reached down and gripped my ass being careful not to aggravate the already pink cheeks, he guided me up and down on his cock.

"Baby girl....you...ahhh fucking hell...just like that..." He moaned against my neck as he lifted his hips to thrust up into mine, his hand lifted to my neck and he dug his fingers into my hair pulling me down and thrust up into me again. I could feel his heart beating against my breasts, his breathing heavy and in my ear as he nibbled it.

"Daddy look at me...Tom..Look at me please." I slowed my hips a little until his eyes finally came up to mine. I placed tiny kisses all along his jaw, tracing little lines on his other cheek with my fingers. "I want you to take me hard. Have your way with me. Take out your frustrations on me. I love you Daddy, I love you Tom. This is your night."

"I love you to my babygirl." He started to stand with himself still buried inside of me as he moved us, laying us down on the bed so my back was against the soft sheets and he came over me, kissing my lips softly before whispering against them. "Tonight is our night and I plan on making slow, sweet passionate love to my wife."

I felt one of his hands drift down to my lower back to raise me to him as his other hand came down to lift my leg and place it on his shoulder so he could sink deeper inside of me. He held my leg in place as he drove into me, the sound of our bodies as they moved together, the sweet sound of our love making filled the room as we moved. I opened my eyes to look up at my husband and never had he looked so beautiful as he did right now, little beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, his face red as our breathing sped up. His eyes bore into mine as our bodies thrust together faster, trying to reach our peaks together.

I let my hand drift down his back, dragging my nails down it as I reached for his ass to pull him into me harder and faster. My leg fell down from his shoulder and I wrapped both of them around him as I lifted my hips to his with each thrust, moaning out his name as he practically crushed me against him. My arms wrapped around him as my legs did and with the heels of my feet I guided him, kissing his lips as we made love. Our eyes open and staring into the others with a love and passion that we used to have as a warm feeling started inside my belly. 

"I'm going to cum...Tom...I'm going to cum...." I held him tighter to me as I felt him thrust harder bottoming out inside me as my walls clutched around his pulsing cock as if trying to pull his orgasm out of him. I writhed beneath him as I lost control of myself with a particularly hard thrust. I felt Tom lift me up with the final thrust of his hips as he emptied himself inside of me. The warmth of his seed spreading through my belly as I held him close to me, his body shook slightly in the aftermath as he kissed my lips gently.

"Fuck. Baby girl...that was incredible." Tom held me close to him as our breathing started to return to normal. He started to roll away from me when I captured his upper body in my grip not letting him go. I didn't want him to move away from me, I didn't want to lose the warmth of his body against mine. "I'm not going anywhere my love." He chuckled against my lips before kissing me and rolling away but pulling me back against him, wrapping his arm around me as I laid my head down on his chest. I rested my hand on his stomach playing idly with the little bit of hair that was there as we had ourselves a long overdue chat and giggle.

"God you don't how much I've missed you in my arms Tom." I sighed contentedly against him. I really had missed this part of our lives.

"Likewise my love. It has been a long time since we have made love." Tom's voice was like a sweet wine to the tongue, but only to my ears. His touch softly against my skin made me ache with such a love it almost brought me to tears. He ran his fingertips along the scars on my wrist, bringing them up to his lips to softly kiss them, one by one against the scars as if to remind himself and me how close we came to losing each other. "I thought we were lost." He paused for a moment. "I...I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I know we lost our son and that pain almost tore us apart completely, but know this my love. If I ever lost you, I would lose myself. You and I are connected, our souls together have intertwined with each others. I would lose me if I didn't have you. Please remember that."

"Ditto." I looked up at him and smiled before placing a soft kiss to his lips, giving a slight giggle as he swatted my tush. "I really do mean that babe. You are my everything and I love you so much." I sighed against him as I laid my head back down against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I started to drift off to sleep.


	5. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! I'm sorry if it's bad...Please leave comments and let me know how I'm doing and also if you want me to continue writing this...

Three Months Later - Still OFC POV

 

Snapped out of my sleep by a sudden feeling of hotness flowed over me and all at once I felt the vomit start to rise from my stomach. I made my way quickly from the bed to the bathroom as fast as my legs would carry me, dropping to my knee's just as my stomach heaved all of my dinner came flooding out. I finally collapsed against the cool tile of the floor and tried to calm myself. This is how Tom found me when he arrived home later that morning. All I remember is his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close to his chest, wiping the hair out of my face and his soft whispers against my ear.

"Melanie please talk to me..Please..." The desperation in his voice was very real and shook me from my sleepy state.

"Tom?" I sleepily whispered. "Tom is that you?"

"It's me Melanie. What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" His questions were sharp and one after the other as he picked me up off the floor and carried me to the bed laying me down softly.

"I don't remember much just that I woke up suddenly and felt sick to my stomach, like...ugh I don't even know how to explain it. I must've fallen asleep on the floor." Tom pulled the covers up around me and tucked me in tight. 

"Maybe it's the flu. I'll get you some tea babe I'll be right back." True to his word he came right back with a cup of tea, helping me sit up in the bed so I could sip it.

"How was your trip love?" I started conversation with him as my stomach started to feel better. 

"It was long and exhausting babe. I'm just glad to be home but I have to admit you gave me quite the scare." He took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, lifting it from his trousers to shrug out of it. I took in the exquisite sight of my husband as he moved about talking about this and that going on and on about his trip. I vaguely heard what he was saying as he bent over to take his socks off. I couldn't help the drool that started to form in my mouth. "Melanie are you paying attention to a word I've just said?"

"I'm sorry love what was that?" I giggled as I watched him cross the room to the bed, crawling up from the bottom of it to hover over me as he asked the question again.

"I said, Melanie have you been paying attention to a word I've just said?" He nipped at my nose before he licked my lips. I growled softly at him as he licked my lips.

"I might have heard only a few words Mr Hiddleston because that fantastic ass had me distracted." I reached back to swat his arse as he laughed, a whole hearted genuine laugh.

"Well then Mrs Hiddleston shall I give you a piece of this ass this fine morning?" I laughed and gave his arse a good tight squeeze before letting him go.

"Babe I don't think that's such a good idea." I felt the bile rise up in my throat as I pushed him off of me with a rather hard push, sprinting to the washroom and making it just in time as I spilled what was left in my stomach which was only tea. I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth before returning to our bedroom, looking at him still laying on the bed waiting for me. "Well...this is getting interesting."

"Babe maybe we should take you to the doctor." He cocked an eyebrow at me with a look of concern. He pulled me down into his arms and wrapped them around me as he soothed me with light brushes of his fingertips against my brow.

"How about we take a nap first and then call the doctor?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked up at him in hope that I wouldn't have to move from the warmth that was him and the bed.

"Alright darling I'll agree to it as long as you allow me to call the doctor as soon as we wake." I nodded to him in agreement and settled against his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the warmth from his skin and letting it seep into me as I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom's POV

 

I waited till she fell asleep and made my way out of the bed. I had other plans and was going to call the doctor straight off. I didn't know how much luck I would have as it close to the holidays but I had to try. Seeing her like that made me feel vulnerable all over again, like I couldn't leave without something going terribly wrong. I didn't like to feel this way especially with my career the way it was going would take me away from home more often. Melanie had been back to work since her incident with her suicide attempt and she was showing signs of getting better so this was just confusing.

With the phone call made, I took my time stripping out of my pants before crawling back into bed with Melanie. Her breathing was normal and she looked so much at peace while she slept. Her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed, little smiles tugged at the corners of her mouth as I watched her sleep soundly. I wrapped my arms around her softly and pulled her back against me, her soft naked skin against mine. She whimpered softly as I kissed the top of her head before I closed my eyes and finally felt peace wash over me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not sure how long we slept for but I woke up to feeling little kisses being placed along my collarbone and little giggles coming from my wife. I felt her nip, kiss and lick her way up to my lips as she took them with hers softly. I opened my eyes to look into hers as our mouths opened to each others, her tongue finding it's place inside my mine as they danced there like two lovers tangled together. I felt her leg lift as I reached down for it to pull it up to sit on my hip as I cradled her against my chest.

"Feeling a bit frisky darling?" I chuckled as she rubbed her body against mine trying to get some sort of friction.

Instead of answering me with words, I felt her hands reach up into my hair to pull me back down to her so she could take my mouth with hers again but little did she know I had other plans for her. I took control of the situation quite quickly as I shifted her onto her back using her leg on my hip as leverage to move her. I pinned her hands above us as I moved over her soft, pliant body.

"My love, do not move your hands or I will be forced to tie them to the bed post." I licked her neck before placing a soft kiss there as I moved slowly down her body, tracing her soft skin with my tongue as I reached her left breast, taking her nipple into my mouth softly while with my hand, cupped and teased her right one. I knew she was frustrated with the movement of her hips against mine, lifting herself off the bed to try and get some sort of relief but I denied her in the most delicious way. "Ah ah ah my love. Patience is a virtue."

Kissing slowly down her chest after teasing her relentlessly, throwing the blanket off of us I moved myself down to the end of the bed so I could position myself in between her thighs. I lifted one of her legs to throw it over my shoulder, her other one followed suit as I rested myself on my elbows and I licked my lips in anticipation of tasting my wife. So far she had co-operated and not moved her hands yet but I knew that she would eventually so I had something else in mind to tease her even more.

I looked up at her from between her legs and gave her my my sexiest smile, full of mischief and lust as I nipped at her thigh. I sunk my teeth into her beautiful flesh, marking her as mine as my fingers slid slowly along her plush ass making their way to her folds. As my fingers slid between her folds to open her up to me, I breathed in her beautiful scent and let my one of my fingers slide into her depths encasing it within the warmth of her inner most self. I pulled my finger out of her and brought it to my lips, sliding it against my tongue to taste her, smiling at her as I did.

"You taste devine Melanie..." I smiled at her as I delved into her folds, sucking and licking like a man starved and only her pussy would tame that hunger within in him. I used my tongue to lap at her bringing now two fingers up to slide into her as I latched onto her clit, sucking gently as my fingers slowly slid in and out of her. Her hips started to move, riding my face and fingers for all she was worth and I was impressed that she had yet to move her hands from where I had pinned them above her head but her knuckles were pure white from gripping the bed post to hold on. I lifted my head to look at her as my fingers kept working themselves in and out of her, I could feel her pussy clenching around them as I barked out an order to her. "Do not cum until I say so."

I moved my mouth back down to her twitching, dripping pussy licking my way back up her slit to cover her clit as I let my fingers curl inside of her, her mewls and moans only drove me on to torture her in the most delicious way. Her legs started to clench around my head as she tried to hold on and not cum till I told her to, her hips moving uncontrolably as she rode my face for all she was worth. I could feel her juices sliding into my mouth as she tried to hold on, my fingers working in and out of her at a faster pace, curling my fingers against her gspot as I lifted my head from her, "Cum for me my love. Cum now."

With that I placed my hand on her hip to control her movements as I slid a third finger into her and placed my tongue flat against her clit as she squirmed and screamed out my name as she came with a gushing force all over my tongue and face. I continued the slow thrust of my fingers as she rode out her orgasm, my tongue still lazily lapping at her as I greedily took everything she had to offer to my starving mouth. She tasted so devine against my mouth I was almost unwilling to move back up her body. With one last flick of my tongue against her slick folds I moved slowly back up to her mouth. Her breathing was ragged as I took her mouth with mine, letting her taste herself on my tongue as I plunged it into the most inner depths of her mouth, plunging my fingers into her hair as we kissed hard and passionatly.

"That was so fucking hot Mrs Hiddleston." I ripped my mouth away from hers only to whisper against her hot lips.

"I have to say Mr Hiddleston that was devine..." I nipped at her lips as she whispered back to me, her voice breathy and deep as she tried to calm herself. I pulled the blankets back up around us as we snuggled back into each other.

"Don't be mad at me my love but I called the doctor while you were asleep. Tomorrow before we head to my mums for dinner he will be stopping by to check on you." I felt her roll her eyes at my confession but I would be having none of it. She needed to take care of herself and I was to make sure of that. "Don't roll your eyes at me princess. It's what best for your health."

"Do I really have to have a check up?" I saw the pout on her lips as she tried to get out of it. She wiggled against me and tried to kiss me to distract me from whatever she thought I was up to. I was not having any of it as I smacked her arse and rolled her over onto her stomach. I straddled her legs to hold her in place as I reached to the bedside to grab my tie I had so carelessly tossed onto the floor whilst getting undressed earlier. I reached for her hands, tying them to the bedpost above her head.

"Yes my princess you will have your check up." I leaned down to whisper in her ear as I carressed her sweet tender rear end before landing the first smack to it. She arched up into my touch when I landed the first blow, groaning into the pillow. "So beautiful...so responsive." I felt my cock harden as she arched again, placing her ass up in the air on display for me. "I'm warning you now princess, I love you. I love you so much but I am about to fuck you like I don't. Are you ready for this princess?"

"I'm ready Daddy. I love you to." Her silken voice hardened my cock even more and I growled deep in my throat as I grabbed her hips hard and slammed my cock straight into her. I bucked my hips against her hardly as I thrust unrelentingly into her, landing blows to her upturned ass as I fucked her. Gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises on them, lifting my leg to give myself more leverage to fuck her harder and it slid me in at a whole different angle causing her to gasp against the pillow as she turned her head to look back at me. "Fuck me Daddy like a little whore."

"You are My little whore princess." I reached for her, gripping her hair in my fist as I pulled her head back to hold her in place as I fucked her hard. My cock was deep inside of her as she bucked against me, rolling her hips in response to my hard thrusts. "That's right princess..so responsive to Daddy's cock. Does my little princess like being fucked like a dirty whore?" I slammed myself deep inside of her with every word I spoke to her. Her walls were slick and felt so warm against my cock, sucking me deep inside of her as we rocked together on the bed, the bed post hitting the wall hard as we fucked like animals.

"I love being your little whore Daddy...fuck me harder." I slapped her ass once again, this time she pushed back against me with such a force it almost took my breath away. With all the dirty talk going on, my cock deep inside of my wife and the sounds of my hips slapping against her beautiful pink ass, I nearly lost all control. I pulled my cock out of her and slapped it against her ass, giving myself a breather from her hot, slick cunt that gripped me so tight. I heard her moan in frustration as I pulled out and only gave her ass another sharp slap as I now leaned over her, her back to my chest as I took my cock in my hand and placed it at her entrance. 

"Beg me for it princess..tell Daddy how much you want his cock inside of you." I rest my one hand beside her head to hold myself up until I heard what I wanted to hear from her lips.

"Please Daddy...I need your cock so badly...Fuck me please Daddy." I heard her beg for my cock and it sent a thrill through me as I slammed back into her hot waiting cunt. I thrust hard again, over and over and I could feel myself starting to lose control of myself.

"Cum for me princess, cum for your Daddy." Almost as if on cue her body started to clench tightly, her cunt gripping me tight inside of her as I reached around to use my fingers to stroke her clit, hearing her say my name over and over again like a mantra. She finally lost it and her pussy gripped my cock so tight I let out a roar at the same time as she did and burried myself deeply into her as and emptied my seed deep in her womb. She gushed fluids from her body as I thrust once more into her, emptying the last drops of cum deep inside and I loosened my grip on her hips. I reached up and undid the tie from around her wrists and felt her collapse onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Fuck Daddy...That was incredible." She managed to get out between deep breaths. 

"Christ princess..." I let out a small chuckle as her energy amused me even after being fucked roughly she was still full of spunk and her smile was ear to ear.

"I love you so much Tom." She placed a soft kiss against my lips as she snuggled into my side.

"I love you to Melanie." I kissed the top of her head and entwined my fingers with hers as we laid side by side. I ran my fingers through my hair as we laid in comfortable silence. 

"That was seriously...yeah..I can't feel my legs right now Tom...fuck me." I snickered at her use of the term fuck me.

"I believe I just did exactly that darling."


	6. Daddy

OFC POV

 

Christmas Eve with my husband. The first time since we were married we were together. Conflicting schedules and work always kept us apart so we were left with Skype calls and phone calls. This Christmas I had my husband in my arms and some wonderful news to tell him as well. When the Doctor came to our home to check on me, he had run a pregnancy test as well and I asked him to not reveal that to my husband. It was to be a Christmas suprise.

"Oh no thank you Tom, none for me." Tom had offered me a glass of wine as we sat down to watch White Christmas. I snuggled into Tom and pulled the blanket over us as we sat down to indulge in our own company. Snow was falling outside the window of our living room, the fireplace was lit, the Christmas tree was up and full of lights and it couldn't have been more perfect of a Christmas Eve.

"Are you feeling alright darling?" He smiled at me and probaby thought it strange that I declined his offer of a glass of wine.

"I am feeling perfectly fine. Just not feeling alcohol tonight." He seemed satisfied with the answer as we settled in and watched our movie. Shared laughs and singing filled the house as we watched the movie and of course Tom knew every word in it.

When the movie ended, we cleaned up the living room a little before heading upstairs to retire for the evening. Tomorrow we would have a busy day with family and friends, but the morning was ours and I had hoped that the suprise would make him as happy as it had me.

We made love slowly, wonderfully that night. Finally passing out in each others arms after we had exhausted ourselves, we lay together wrapped up, limbs tangled together, satisfied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Waking up with a stretch and letting out a moan as my bones cracked in all the most wonderful places leaving a wonderful feeling over my body. I reached over for Tom and he wasn't there but I heard the shower going in the washroom and decided to just lay there and wait. It wasn't long before he emerged from our washroom, towel around his waist and little droplets of water still hanging onto his skin which the sun coming in from the window made them sparkle almost like glitter.

"Good morning my love." I rolled over and planted my feet on the floor, getting up from the bed to wander over to my husband. I reached up on my tip toes to find his mouth with mine, planting a soft chaste kiss against his lips. "Up early today?"

"Good morning Mrs Hiddleston and yes I am up early. Wanted to get an early start on our day." He returned my kiss. "Don't forget we have to pick up a few things before heading to my mums."

"I know babe but I have something for you before we leave so I'll hurry myself." I moved passed him into the washroom to start my morning routine. Stripping down out of my panties and bra reaching into the shower to start it, I turned to start for the sink getting my tooth brush and proceeded to brush my teeth. I felt Tom come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder as he to started to get ready.

"Am going to hop in the shower babe. I'll be out in a few." Tom smacked my arse as I moved towards the shower to get in. "Tom behave." I giggled a little and hopped in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I hopped out of the shower and toweled myself off. I knew it was a cold day outside but still no snow on the ground, so I chose to wear a pair of leggings and a nice long sweater to cover my arse but hung loosely around my hips and off my one shoulder. I pinned my black hair up in a loose bun, letting little wisps of hair hang just above my shoulders. Finishing up my make up, my look was finally complete and I was ready to head downstairs. I grabbed the present I had bought for Tom out of the nightstand on my side of the bed along with some news that would hopefully make him happy.

I came down the stairs almost skipping along as I made my way to the kitchen to see my husband standing in front of the stove cooking for us a big brekeast. Wearng a white dress shirt and his tight black pants that I loved so much, he looked amazing. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, taking a deep breath and inhaling, surrounding myself with him.

"You and brekfeast both smell so good babe." I felt his chest rumble with a soft laugh as he reached his arm back to bring it around my shoulders to pull me close into his side.

"I could say the same thing about you my love." He leaned down to kiss my forehead as he finished up brekfeast. I grabbed plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table along with knives and forks as Tom came around to drop the food on the plates. Everything smelled so good. "Brekfeast is served babe."

We sat and ate in a blissful silence, catching glimpses of each other like we used to do when we were first dating. Little smiles and blushes, light touches of hands under the table, giggling like school children together as we savoured each others company. After we were done, we rose and started cleaning the table off, sharing the dishes and putting them away.

"Come to the living room Tom. I have something to give you." I made my way to living room and sat down in front of the tree. Tom came up beside me and sat down across from me with his legs crossed. " I know we had said we weren't going to be giving each other gifts this year, but I couldn't pass up the chance to get you something this year since we actually get to spend it together."

"Well I have to be honest with you love, I cheated and got you something to." From behind his back he brought out a small ring box and opened it to me. "For a new start, for us and for a brighter future." It was a small ring, a silver band with a green emerald to signify the first day we met. It was the color of my dress on that night we met and fell so deeply in love. Tears started to stream down my face as I looked from the ring to Tom, my heart swelled. I reached my hand up to caress his face and to bring him closer to me so I could kiss his beautiful lips. "I love you so much Melanie."

"I love you to Tom so much." I whispered against his lips as I brought up a small ring box of my own to give to him. "Open it love." I wiped away the tears as I watched him open the ring box. His eyes turned a deeper shade of blue as I watched the struggle on his face to keep his emotions in check. His jaw clenched as he tried to hold back tears and his eyes came up to meet mine and I only slowly nodded to him. "Yes Tom."

He reached for me and pulled onto his lap as his lips crashed into mine, his hands roamed up my back to reach my neck to pull me into him, our foreheads touched as we sat in silence for a moment. We shared joyful tears as we sat together in front of our tree, sobs over took both of us and we clung to each other in our happiness.

"I can't wait to tell my mum, to tell our family." Tom let me go and helped me up as we stood in front of the tree. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again as he slid the ring on his finger above his wedding band. I brought his hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss to his rings, placing his hand with mine and threaded my fingers through his.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom's POV

 

We pulled up outside of my mums house, parking behind my sisters car. I got out first and went to the other side of the car to open the door for Melanie. With our arms full of presents for everyone, we made our way into my mums being greeted with kisses and hugs and shuffled into the living room. I dropped some of the presents on the floor in front of the Christmas tree and turned to hug my mum close to me.

"Mum we have some news for everyone." I motioned for Melanie to come to me and I wrapped my arm around her and looked down into her eyes. We smiled at each other as we turned to my family. With my mum under one arm and my wife under my other, I couldn't be more happier in life as I was at this moment. "First of all I would like to say how wonderful it is to finally be home on Christmas and to be spending it with you. This morning I was given the best present which was the news of Melanie being pregnant. Melanie and I are with child."

Suprise and laughter of joy filled the room within moments of the announcement. Melanie was taken out from under my arm by my sisters and I watched them as they gathered around her, hugging her in turns and running their hands over her belly as they talked. My mum hugged me tight as she started to cry tears of joy. Everyone was celebrating the joy of our announcement and I looked up in time to see my wife looking back at me from across the room and we shared a smile between us that no one else saw.

We sat down for dinner after all the excitement had died down from the news and I grabbed my wife's hand under the table to hold it in my lap. We listened to the conversation but both of us were entranced with each other, polite smiles and laughter came from both of us as our hands fidgeted under the table. She finally unlaced her fingers from mine so she could press her palm against my thigh, her fingers started to trace up my inner thigh getting closer and closer. I stopped her hand with mine, placing my palm over the back of her hand to hold it in place as I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"If you keep that up princess, I'm going to take you to the washroom and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight. We don't want to raise any questions now do we darling?" I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a bright shade of red before she let out a small giggle drawing attention from my sister Emma. Emma smiled at the both of us thinking it was just a whisper of affection that had made Melanie giggle and her cheeks to turn red.

As we finished dinner and were getting ready to go, my mum pulled Melanie into a hug making her promise to keep her up to date and that if she needed anything to call her. I pulled my mum into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Melanie pulled her coat around herself. Emma hugged us both before we took our leave, making us promise to keep her up to date with everything. Emma was excited to become an aunt as was Sarah. It was such a beautiful night with my family and we still had yet to let Melanie's parents know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this chapter is nothing but pure smut. Uh huh. Just enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AM still working hard on the next few chapters and I may end up extending it a little longer if you guys like it:) Enjoy♥

We knew we had to call Melanie's parents. Telling them the news over Skype wasn't what Melanie had wanted to do but we had no choice unless we traveled to see them in Canada. Melanie's sister had moved abroad with her and their parents were divorced so it would be hard to get them both together to tell them.   
"Why don't we invite them both over here after the new year Melanie? We can send them plane tickets and have them visit?" I asked as we finally dropped everything we were carrying in the kitchen, placing left overs in the fridge as we talked.

"I think that would be a fantastic idea! We can have Carla and Nik over for dinner with them and tell them together. Oh baby you are so amazing." She leaned over to kiss me on the forehead as her smile spread across her lips. " You would want my family here? You are far braver then I ever gave you credit for." I heard her stifle a giggle.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and let my hands slide over her stomach, letting my fingers glide over it, knowing that beneath them a life grew inside of my love. A life we created together and hopefully this time we would be able to see this life grow, giving us a chance to become a family. I kissed her neck softly, letting my lips glide along her soft skin as she leaned back into me.

"How did we get so lucky?" I felt her hands wrap around mine as they rested against her stomach. "I got my beautiful wife back, we are about to bring another life into the world. I couldn't be happier." She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, reaching up on her tip toes to find my lips with hers.

"I love you Tom." She spoke against my lips. Our bodies touched, her arms wrapped around me as I brought a hand up to undo the bun she had so carefully placed on the top of her head, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders as I dug the other hand into it and pulled her head back to crush my mouth against hers. 

"God I want to take you upstairs and ravish you." I let my hands run down her back to grab her ass and lifted her up onto the counter. I felt her legs wrap around my waist to pull me closer to her, her fingers snuck up into my hair, gripping my blond locks as she pulled me closer to her so she could steal a chaste kiss.

"Baby you can ravish me anytime and anywhere you like." I couldn't help the groan that left me at her words. Her lips were parted slightly as she looked into my eyes, her hands lifted up to frame my face as we moved together slowly, and our lips touching lightly. I let my hands move to the hem of her sweater and started to slowly lift it off of her, separating us for a moment so I could remove it from her body. I licked her lips and wrapped my arms around her to pull her to my chest so I could reach behind her to unclasp her bra that held her beautiful breasts, freeing them to my eyes. I always admired how sensitive her body was to my touch as her nipples immediately hardened and her back automatically arched to press them against my chest.

"Lift up love." She lifted her bottom off the counter so I could pull down her tights and panties with them, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable and at the mercy of my touch. I kneeled down to completely remove them from her body and I took a moment to look up at her from where I was, her beautiful legs leading up to a flat stomach which would soon be swelled with life, her beautiful breasts that lay against her chest. God I really was a lucky man.

"Now this seems slightly unfair my love. I am completely naked and you are still clothed....seems kind of unbalanced don't you think?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I had to let out a laugh that filled the room and brought her to giggles with me.

"Well far be it from me, a true gentleman, to have you being the only one without clothing. Would you like to undress me baby girl?" I placed my hands on either side of her against the hard surface of the counter, whispering that into her ear using my deep authoritative voice with her.

"Well Daddy....would you like to undress for me? So I can watch?" She raised her eyebrow at me asking me this question. I watched her bring her fingers to her mouth, licking each finger slowly, sucking on them as she held my eyes with hers. "I want to watch my sexy husband strip naked for me."

"Hmmm...Princess..what exactly are you going to do while you watch me?" I quirked an eyebrow at her as I watched her pull her leg up to place her heel against the counter. Her legs were spread open for me so I could see her fully. Her beautiful folds opening slowly as she slid her hand down her chest, stopping at her belly button.

"I want to watch you undress while I play with myself...I want to see you strip piece after piece of clothing off, baring yourself to me as I slide my fingers through my hot, wet cunt...." She licked her lips as she spoke to me. "Can you see how wet I am? How much I drip with want at the sound of your voice...Daddy you make me so wet..."

"Hmm fuck baby girl...you are going to kill me one of these days." I reached up to rip my tie down and I felt her hand reach out to stop my hands.

"Slowly Daddy...Please." I growled low in my throat at her words as she let her hand fall back to her own body. I watched her fingers slide slowly into the folds of her dripping cunt, slowly circling around her clit in a slow motion as her eyes stayed on mine.

I moved my hands slowly, stripping my tie off and letting it drop to the floor as I started to work the buttons of my dress shirt slowly never taking my eyes off of her fingers as they worked slowly. I reached down and pulled the shirt out of the waist band of my dress pants as I finished unbuttoning it, slowly shrugging out of it and letting it fall to the floor.

"You are so hot Tom...I don't know if I tell you that enough but you truly are amazing." I blushed at her compliment and moved closer to her, watching her every move as I advanced, sliding my belt out from the loops, unbuttoning them and letting the zipper slide down slowly feeling how hard I was against my own fingers so I placed my palm against my shaft and bit my lip.

I snatched her hand from between her own legs, bringing her fingers up to my lips so I could taste her, wrapping my tongue around her middle finger and slowly sucking it into my mouth letting her taste hit my tongue and I moaned deeply. I let my pants drop to the floor as I stepped forward to her, kicking them off as I stopped between her legs. My hips now resting against the counter so I could still look down between us and watch her fingers now dipping into herself deeply. She reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder for leverage as she worked herself up into a hot frenzy for my benefit.

"That's it baby girl...cum for me." I reached into my boxers and pulled out my cock and began to stroke it slowly as I watched her writhe on her own fingers, her nipples hardening as she was getting closer to her peak. Waiting for the right moment, just as she reached that high, I pulled her hand away from herself and drove my cock straight into her.

"Fuck Tom..fuck Tom...fuck fuck fuck..." I felt her legs wrap around me, pulling me in tight to her body and her cunt clenched around me so tight I almost came right there. She was riding her orgasm out as she bucked her hips against mine. I grabbed her thighs and slide her ass off the counter so I can thrust up into her. Spreading both of my legs a little to gain some leverage, I rested her ass cheeks on the tops of my thighs as she held onto the counter to lift herself up and down on my cock. Both of us thrusting our bodies together, skin slapping against skin as our moans filled the room.

I wrapped my arms around her back holding her tight as I carried her from the counter to slam her against the wall in my overwhelming passion, hearing her grunt as I did. I pulled out for a split second to turn her to face the wall so her chest was against it and I lifted her ass up to me and thrust my cock back deep inside of her. I reached down to smack her ass I fucked her hard.

"Fuck me baby girl you feel so good wrapped around my cock..." I moaned with appreciation as she ground her ass against me to get me deeper. I wrapped her hair in my fist as I pulled her back to take her mouth with mine driving my tongue into it, holding her neck with my other hand as she thrust herself against me. I ran my hand down her back from her neck, lightly tracing my fingers along her spine appreciating the artwork that adorned her skin. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world baby girl...So fucking beautiful."

"God you fuck me so well Daddy...your cock feels so fucking wonderful." I heard her growl and the vibrations made their way to my cock. Reaching around her to find her sensitive clit, I used my fingers to coax another orgasm out of her as I buried myself all the way to the hilt holding myself in place.

"Hmmm such a good girl...you like Daddy's cock filling your cunt?" To make sure she felt what I was saying, I pulled back slightly and rammed myself back into her with all the force I could muster up.

"Yes Daddy...I love Your cock inside me...fuck me harder Daddy...please.." I heard her begging for it so I gave it to her. 

"Daddy loves you baby girl..." With those words I raised my hand slightly and gave a sharp slap to her beautiful ass that was so proudly on display for me. I used my foot to push her legs further apart, with my hand gripping her ass cheek I leaned back slightly to watch myself thrust in and out of her. I tensed up with pleasure as I felt her pussy clench around my shaft with every thrust of my hips, her breathing was frantic as was mine. Both of us very close to reaching our peaks I used every muscle I had to continue pounding into her with all abandon, my fingers still rubbing small circles against her clit trying to get her to reach her peak before I did because I was close to losing it. I leaned now with one hand against the wall by the wall so I could feel her back against my chest as I whispered to her. "Cum for Daddy princess...Cum for Me now."

Her hand came over top of mine and entwined our fingers together as her body started to convulse in spasms. Her breathing was heavy, her back rising and falling against my chest as I thrust a few more times deep inside of her, feeling her clench down on my shaft. She almost pushed me out of her as she came, gushing fluids out of her body, squirting all over my cock as she came hard screaming out my name over and over, legs shaking so bad I had to hold her up against me so she didn't drop to the floor. I buried myself into her so deep as I let out a roar against her shoulder, filling her with every spurt of cum that emptied out of my cock. Resting myself against her back as our breathing tried to return to normal, I kissed her shoulder moving my lips up to her neck to suck gently leaving my mark on her. Never had I felt something as intense as what we had just shared in our kitchen, the lust over took both of us and it took us on one hell of a ride.

I slowly pulled out of her, feeling our mixed fluids starting to immediately drip out of her so with my fingers I dipped them into her and pulled some of them out, holding them up to her to offer her a taste of us. She took my fingers into her mouth and started to immediately suck on them, wrapping her tongue around them to make sure she got everything. Watching her and feeling her mouth on my fingers made me groan slightly and I felt my cock start to twitch to life again as it lay against her ass.

"Fuck Daddy that was so good..." I groaned as her pretty little mouth uttered those words.

"Such a mouth on you little girl." I gripped my cock in my hand and used the other to turn her around so she could see what she was doing to me. I watched as she lowered herself to knees in front of me to watch my hand slide up and down my shaft. "Daddy has something for that pretty little mouth of yours. Put it to better use for those naughty words coming out of it." I slid the tip against her lips and watched her tongue come out to flick against it. "Open wide princess."

I watched as she obeyed me and opened her mouth to invite me into it. Sliding the tip along her lips again, her hand reaching up to grip around mine as she guided me into her mouth. I removed my hand from my cock so I could feel the palm of hers against it. The warmth of her hand against the base of me and her mouth as it slid me in so far I hit the back of her throat. She held me there and worked her throat muscles around me, her tongue wrapping and unwrapping around my shaft. I placed both my palms flat against the wall and trapped her between myself and it as I looked down, her eyes looking back up at me with her mouth full. She looked so beautiful with her innocent eyes looking up at me, her hand slowly moving up and down my shaft and her mouth working me over.

"That feels so good my little girl. Hmmm Daddy loves your beautiful mouth princess." She worked my cock now with both hands and she spit and slobbered all over it, hearing her moans and feeling them sent a chill up my spine. Her one hand stopped moving on my shaft and reached under to cup my balls, rolling them around in the palm of her hand as she pulled me out of her mouth to look up at me. Gripping my shaft she lifted it slightly so she could move her mouth along the underside of my cock until she reached where her hand was already wreaking havoc on my nuts. She started to lick them, tasting them and then sucking them into her mouth to roll them around gently. The noises that she was making were driving me insane. "Little one..." She paused for a moment to look at me, "Daddy wants to fuck your mouth, hard."

“Ok Daddy.” She slipped me out of her mouth and looked up at me with a big smile on her face. I saw the trust in her eyes as she opened her mouth up to me and I took her hair in my hand and placed my cock back into mouth, using her hair as to guide her up and down on it. I felt her open her throat as I pulled her forward to take me fully in, hitting the back of her throat never felt so good. I pumped myself into her mouth at a furious pace, watching her struggle slightly as she tried to make room for it.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth little one, so fucking beautiful.” I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer if I kept looking down at her, mouth stuffed full with my cock, eyes wide open looking up at me, just fucking beautiful. Groaning deep in my chest I thrust harder in and out, feeling the sweet tension build up into my release. I came again deep into her throat, legs shaking and my eyes closed with the pleasure that coursed through me. “Fuck little one that was incredible.”

“Merry Christmas Daddy. I love you so much Tom.” She stood up from where she was kneeling to pull me against her as she leaned back against the wall. Chest to chest, mouth to mouth, taking light kisses from each other as we caught our breath. “You know Tom, you are really going to be a daddy soon.” She smiled against my lips as she whispered that to me. “Then I’ll have to call you Papi.”

“Papi? I like the sound of that my love.” I left out a soft chuckle. “I can’t wait to be a daddy. You are going to look so beautiful swelled with child little one. Our child. God I love you so much.” 

I lifted her up in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist as I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I kicked the door open softly and put her down on her feet. Exhaustion from the day had hit us both and it didn’t help that we had just fucked like rabbits in our kitchen. I watched her as she moved towards the bed, her beautiful ass wiggling just slightly with her movement as she crawled into our bed, mushing her face into the pillow as she groaned.

“Come snuggle with me Tom. I want to hold you as we fall asleep.” With that said I crawled in beside her and wrapped her up in my arms. My body molded to hers perfectly. I let my fingers drift down to her stomach, letting them drift lightly over it. Knowing that under my fingers there was a life growing was such an amazing feeling.

“I love you Melanie, I love you so much baby.” I whispered into her hair but she was already sleeping.


	8. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO smut here guys sorry :P Will be in the last chapter or so though!! Hope you are enjoying the read ♥

Chapter 8  
OFC POV

“I look like a whale in this fucking dress.” I looked at myself again in the mirror and sighed as I rubbed a hand over my belly. “I’m not going Tom. Look at me. I look like a fucking beached whale.”

“To me you look beautiful little one.” I felt him come up behind and wrap his arms around me to place his hands against my belly over top of mine. “You look more and more ravishing every day my love.”

“I don’t fucking feel like it Tom. I look horrible in this dress and I’m not going anywhere. I feel so ugly right now.” I removed his hands from my stomach stepping away from him and I stripped out of the dress. 7 months along and the mood swings still hadn’t stopped. I was moody and hungry and all I wanted to do was cry because of how horrible I looked and felt. “You can’t honestly think that dress looked good on me.”

“I thought you looked amazing in it love, and you will be attending this dinner with me tonight or there will be consequences little one.” I looked at his face and he wasn’t joking. His jaw was tight and there wasn’t a hint of mischief or smile on his face, arms crossed over his broad chest and he was breathing through his nose. He was mad. “Don’t make me get my belt out Princess cause you won’t like it, I promise you that.”

I turned away from him so he couldn’t see me roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. I felt like a child the way he scolded me like one, but then again I had agreed to this role play as much as he had and now I had to live with it and the consequences of my behavior no matter how much I thought about defying him.

“I can almost hear you rolling your eyes at me Melanie. Must you try my patience tonight?” I felt his hand on my neck as he pulled me by it to crush me to his body, my back slamming into his chest. “You have a beautiful life growing inside of you. A life we made. There is nothing ugly about your appearance.”

He let go of my neck and moved around me to my closet to pick out a light blue dress that had a band across the top of my stomach, sleeveless and flowing. He turned around to me to hold it against me and he made the decision for both of us as he told me to lift my arms up so he could put it on over my head for me. 

(The dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cb/bb/9b/cbbb9b00d48e64b0ad117d0c2326d26c.jpg)

(Tom’s Suit: https://moststylish.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/tomhiderr.jpg?w=616&h=967&crop=1 )

Once he had it over my body, he moved behind me to zip the dress up and he placed his hands on my shoulders as we both looked into the mirror in front of me. I had to admit that this dress was much better than the one that I had chosen to wear. He kissed my shoulder lightly before he turned me around to face him, my belly making it hard for us to be as close as we both would have liked, but it worked.

“Don’t ever let me hear you say you are a whale or ugly ever again Melanie, because where I’m looking from, you are the most beautiful woman on the planet earth.” He kissed my lips softly while whispering against them, “And you are all mine. You carry our creation inside of you and that is a most blessed honor to have as man and wife, Daddy and little one.”

“I know Papi. I just can’t help feeling that way sometimes. We are blessed and I am forever thankful to have you and to have this child. I love you Tom.” I placed a soft kiss against his lips and heard him growl deep in his throat.

“Darling if we want to make it to this dinner then you should not call me Papi…” He ran his fingers through my hair, placing soft kisses on my lips. 

“Then you should let me fix my hair now before we leave…Papi…” I reached down and grabbed that beautiful ass of his.

“Get to it then missy because we need to leave in ten minutes.” Placing another kiss against my lips and smacking my ass as he let me go.

Later on in the evening at Dinner

Tom and I made our way into the dinner arm in arm, lights flashed as we stopped every couple of feet to pose for the paparazzi. Tom being the proud father to be, got down on his knees in front of me and kissed my belly for the cameras. I don’t think that my face had ever been so red in my life but we were both beaming ear to ear with happiness. When he stood back up he wrapped his arms around me and kissed softly before putting his arm back through mine to lead us into the dinner party.

We met his mom and his sister Emma at their table and we sat down after around the table hugs and cheek kisses were shared amongst us. As I sat down I felt a little twinge in my stomach but brushed it off as just the baby kicking. Tom saw my wince and immediately grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear to ask if I was ok. I nodded to him and put my hand down on his thigh and squeezed it in reassurance as we smiled and kept talking amongst everyone.

I excused myself for a moment before the awards began to use the washroom. I had a hard time standing up and just brushed it off as being pregnant and not being able to move without making some sort of face and laughed at what was happening. Tom the ever so gracious gentleman that he was, he stood to help me up from my seat and insisted that Emma come with me. I tried to wave it off but Tom was having none of it and Emma ended up coming with me. Emma and I walked arm and arm to the washroom as I winced again in pain as we made it to the door and I let out a little whine from the pain and alerted Emma. Immediately she pulled me into the washroom fearing the worst because of what happened before to Tom and I.

“Emma I’m ok, honestly. It must just be something I ate.” I tried to reassure her but she was not having it.

“Melanie I’m not taking any chances. I’m going to call Tom and get him to get the house doctor. I don’t like the way you just winced in pain.” Emma took out her phone and called Tom. Almost five minutes later, Tom and the doctor came through the door, Tom dropping to his knees beside me and grabbing my hand to hold it tight in his. He wiped the hair that had fallen down on my forehead away and kissed me softly.

“Why didn’t you say anything to me Melanie?” Tom was concerned and I squeezed his hand as I felt another pain shoot through my stomach.

“Because…” I said through gritted teeth, “this is your night Tom.” Another sharp pain hit me again and the doctor was immediately down in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach.

“I believe you are experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions my dear.” Just as the doctor said this I felt a gush of something come out of my body and all over my dress and the chair I was sitting on. “Oh my goodness it seems your water has broken. How far along are you?”

Wincing through the pain, Tom had to answer the questions because I was in no shape to answer anything right now. Emma held my other hand and talked me through the pain. We learned breathing techniques in the Lamaze classes we had attended and I tried to keep calm through all of it. Tom was busy answering questions and Emma held me. I was almost in panic mode as I felt my chest tighten and I gasped out for Tom. He was the only one that I wanted.

“I’m here baby, I’m here. The doctor is going to call an ambulance and we are going to the hospital. Everything is going to be ok my love.” Looking into his eyes was my only calm right now, knowing he was here with me was enough to stop the tightening in my chest. I was able to breathe again as the ambulance people came in and started to lift me from the chair to the stretcher.

“Tom don’t leave me please don’t leave me.” I cried out as they started to move me towards the door to take me out the back to the ambulance. I kept reaching for Tom and he was right there. The ambulance attendants let him come with me in the back of the ambulance. Emma had gone out to tell their mum what was happening. Emma ended up staying behind to accept Tom’s award for him as he was with me on the way to the hospital.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” He never left my side as we made our way to the hospital. I could see the fear in Tom’s eyes and I felt the same fear. We were going to lose another child.

“I don’t want to lose another child…this can’t be happening.” I started to cry, not being able to hold my fears in anymore. I was beginning to feel an overwhelming sense of doom as we finally made it to the hospital. We were hauled out of the back and Tom never let go of my hand until we reached the doors that would separate us until after what happened would happen.

The last thing I remembered was being put under so they could operate on me. Without Tom there the panic was horrible and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. It took them three tries to get me to go under so they could finally start.

 

Tom’s POV

 

I watched with helplessness as they took her in for surgery. It wasn’t unusual for someone to go into labor at 7 months and there was a good success rate for a baby surviving an early delivery this far along. At least that’s what I was being told by the nurses who were trying to usher me to a waiting room. Finally they were successful at ushering me to the waiting room where I found my mum sitting and waiting for me. She opened her arms to me and I fell into them, hugging my mum close and letting the tears finally fall from my eyes.  
“I don’t know what to do mum…I can’t lose her or our child…we can’t go through this again.” Mum rubbed my back as she led me to a seat so we could sit down.

“I know my love. I know. Right now it’s in the hands of the doctors and they are very well trained Tom. She will be ok and so will your baby.” She wrapped her arms around me and soothed me as all we could do was wait.

What felt like ages was only 20 minutes before the doctor came out to ask me to join him in the room with Melanie. My mum patted my arm and gave me a reassuring smile as I made my way to the room which held my wife and my child, hopefully both happy and healthy. I was nervous as we made our way towards the room, the doctor handing me scrubs to put over my suit as we finally made our way through the doors. The first thing I noticed was that Melanie was not awake and there was a sheet up over the lower half of her body. I could see all the blood and the first thing I thought was that I had lost my wife and child but the doctor told me that everything was ok. He led me over to where my baby now lay after being weighed and cleaned up after being extracted from my wife’s stomach. We had a baby girl and she was healthy. The nurse that was there wrapped her up in blankets and handed her to me. She was still somewhat blue from only being born just minutes before I entered the room and I held her against my chest, kissing the top of her head as the tears left my eyes.

“My wife? How is my wife?” I looked up to the doctor for an answer.

“She lost a lot of blood Mr. Hiddleston. We have to take her into surgery to stop the bleeding but we believe she will be ok.” Just minutes after meeting my daughter I was being told that I might be losing my wife. They wheeled her out of the room to take her to a private room where they could work on her and find out what had happened. My life felt like it was just beginning and ending at the same time, the tears flowed from my eyes as I held my daughter and looked on as they took the love of my life out of the room.  
“We need to take your daughter for a few moments but we will have her back in your arms in no time Mr. Hiddleston.” I handed my daughter over to the nurse as she took her away. Now all there was, was time. Instead of sharing this moment with my wife, I was left alone in the room as I waited for the nurse to bring my daughter back.

A nurse came in and took me to the nursery where I was allowed to sit and hold my daughter. I asked the nurse to allow my mum and my sister into the nursery so they could meet her. Minutes later my mum and sister appeared in the doorway but I was lost in thought and the warmth of my daughter snuggled into my chest. I kept kissing her head and couldn’t get enough of her little coos as she fussed a little and finally settled. I felt my mum’s hand on my shoulder as she came up behind me to watch as I held her granddaughter, my sister came up beside me and placed her hand on my arm.

“Have you given her a name yet?” Emma looked up at me from where she was kneeled by my side, her hand gently rubbing my arm.  
“I want to wait for Melanie before we choose a name. She’s beautiful isn’t she?” I stood up and asked my mum to sit so she could hold her granddaughter for the first time. I felt Emma’s arm come around my waist and I placed my arm around her shoulders as she looked up to me and back to my daughter and she smiled so big.


	9. Valaista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smut just pure Fluff and Finally Bringing them together :) Enjoy♥

Still Tom’s POV

 

I looked at my wife, eyes closed, breathing deep and she was so pale. They had allowed me to come into the room and bring our daughter with me so we could be with Melanie. When she had come out of surgery she was left in a coma, the doctors didn’t have an explanation for it but she would not wake up. In the grief of what was happening with Melanie and the care I needed to take for my daughter, my emotions were all jumbled up inside of me. I still was dressed in my suit, jacket on the back of the closest chair, top buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. Even though my mum had insisted that I go home and change but I would hear none of it and would not leave her side.

“Come in.” There was a soft knock on the door and the face of my publicist peaked through the crack. My mum must have called him and asked him to bring me a change of clothing and to update me on anything that was being said. “Luke? My mum called you didn’t she?”

“She did Tom. I’m very happy for you with the birth of your daughter Tom.” He smiled at me and continued to speak. “I’m very sad to hear about Melanie. We just have to have faith she’ll pull through it.”

“Thank you Luke. Now tell me, what’s the damage?” I looked to him to be honest with me. “Please be honest with me.”

“So far nothing as of yet but I’m sure that there will be some sort of news of it tomorrow. I think it best that we put a statement out before the press take hold of this and twist it.” Luke was all business and that made me feel more at ease. This gave me something I could control instead of feeling helpless as I had just waiting here.

“Well let’s put something out then.” I sighed and started to record something for Luke to put out to the press so I could stay here. I wasn’t planning on releasing the birth of our child without my wife but it seemed like I would have to. I told Luke to put in the statement that we had a beautiful baby daughter and that Melanie is recovering in hospital from emergency surgery. No details of what happened were to be put out, and certainly not any information about Melanie’s current state.

With all the information down and ready to be put out, Luke stayed for a few minutes to ooooh and ahhh over my newly born daughter. He held her and gave her soft smooches on the forehead and he looked happy as he held her. I had to admit that watching him, it made me miss having Melanie. I should be sharing moments like this with her, we should be both smiling and laughing with our family and friends and celebrating the birth of our beautiful daughter.

After a few moments of just shooting the breeze with Luke, he made his way to the door and offered to be at my beck and call when I needed anything and I thanked him immensely for his wonderful support and never ending loyalty to myself and Melanie. With Luke gone, I made my way back to the chair that was to become my home until my wife woke up. Nurses came in and out of the room taking my daughter out of the room to make sure that she was nourished as Melanie could not physically take care of her right now, they offered to bring a cot in for me so I could sleep, the brought food in as well and took really good care of us.

A week later…..

Still Tom’s POV

Everything was a blur. People coming and going, family stopping in to check on us. Melanie’s sister and her parents were here every day to support me and in a weird way this brought our families closer together as my mum and sisters were here every day as well. Melanie was still out. She was still in a coma and being closely monitored. I missed her voice and her touch. Every moment being spent with family, my mum and her mum bonding over parenting and how proud they both were of their granddaughter.

Once they were gone, I was left alone with my wife. 7 days without my wife to talk to. 7 days of not being able to hold her. Our daughter still didn’t have a name because I would not name her until Melanie woke up. The media was always just a step outside the hospital waiting for someone to leak something about the situation. It was at this time that I really had wished that I was just a regular person with a regular family and that those hounds would just leave us alone for a few moments. Our families had to be ushered in through side doors and surrounded by guards, there was a guard on constant duty outside of my wife’s room. 

“I need you to wake up Melanie.” I held her hand in mine as I spoke to her. “I need you here. I can’t do this without you.”

I pulled the chair up closer to her bed so I could be as close to her as I could as if somehow in the biggest leap of faith, me being close to her would somehow bring her back to me. My eyes filled with tears as I kept ahold of her hand in mine, using her name as a mantra as I started to slowly fall asleep. I eventually let go of her hand and laid back in the chair to allow myself to get some rest.

I awoke with a start a few hours later to find that my wife was being wheeled out of the room. Doctors surrounded her and nurses were there to calm me. I tried to run after them but the nurses held me in my place and tried to explain to me what was going on.

“While you were asleep Mr. Hiddleston, there was some brain activity from your wife. We are taking her for more tests to make sure that what we are seeing is good or bad.” I ran my fingers through my hair as I listened to what they had to say. For the first time this week I had actually felt a hope bubble up inside of me at this news.

I paced up and down the hallway as I waited for any news on Melanie. At one point one of the nurses brought me into the nursery so I would concentrate on my daughter and not concentrate solely on waiting for any news on my wife. I held my baby girl in my arms, watching in amazement as her little fingers wrapped around my thumb. Her beautiful green eyes, just like her mums, stared up into my blue ones and a little smile was playing on her lips as I started to sing softly to her.

“Hush little baby don’t say a word, Papa’s going to buy you a mocking bird.” She coo’d a little and wiggled some in my arms as I sang lightly to her. Her eyes were so much like her mums, staring deep into my soul just like her mum could. I lifted her up a little more to have her rest against my chest, one hand protectively under her bum and the other against her back as I took a deep breath and laid back against the chair. We both fell asleep cuddled together waiting for her mum and my wife to wake up from her sleep.

 

A few hours later….

“Mr. Hiddleston?” I felt a soft touch on my shoulder trying to nudge me awake slowly. “Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Yes? Sorry I must have dozed off.” I clung to my daughter who was still asleep against my chest as the nurse offered to take her. I wasn’t letting her go. “She’s fine where she is but thank you so much Ma’am.”

“Your wife is awake Sir and she’s asking for you.” The nurse spoke the words to me but it didn’t seem like they were connecting in my mind. Did she really just say the words I had been aching to hear for the last week? 

“Where is she? Can I go see her?” I stood up from the chair with our bundle of joy in my arms and asked the nurse for the location of my wife so I could finally take our daughter to her. Melanie was finally going to meet our daughter and my heart swelled with love.  
The nurse led me down the hall and into a private room where Melanie had been taken after surgery. I must have been out for quite a while because when I walked in the door, I saw Melanie sit up in the bed and her eyes met mine and I was lost for a moment. I never thought I would be able to look into her beautiful green eyes again, never thought I’d hear her voice again and here she was. Like a blessing from God himself, she was alive.

I took cautious steps towards her as I had our little angel in my arms. I watched Melanie’s eyes light up with joy as she saw the two of us walking towards her. I felt such an overwhelming emotion come over me that tears started to fall from my eyes as I sat down on the bed beside my wife to place our daughter in her arms. I watched in silence, tears streaming down my face as I watched the tears fill her eyes as she saw our daughter for the first time. She looked up at me from her and smiled.

“She’s so beautiful Tom.” She almost choked on her emotions as she placed her hand against mine and looked back down at our baby. “What is her name Tom?”

“I wanted to wait for you to wake up so we could name her together.” I shifted up to the top of the bed so I could sit beside Melanie as we looked down on our beautiful creation. “How are you feeling my love?”

“I’m better now that I have you and our daughter. Oh Tom, I kept dreaming.” She stopped talking for a moment and then continued. “I kept dreaming of us. The sun was shining on a garden. It was you and I and our child. Dancing through flowers. They told me I was out for a week. Is that true?”

“You were. I thought I lost you. Oh how close I was to losing you.” I cried into her shoulder letting out the pent up emotions. I felt her hand come to my face to look at me in the eye. She moved closer to me with our baby between us and her lips found mine as her hand started to wipe the tears off of my face. “I almost lost my life. I couldn’t do this without you. I love you so much.”

“I want to name her Valaista Diana May Hiddleston.” She said finally as we broke our kiss.

“Valaista?” I asked her.

“It means to illuminate, to light up. It’s a Finnish name. I think it suits her.” I nodded and sighed as we finally came to a name for our beautiful daughter. We finally had our light. The light of our love and our daughter. A brand new life for us was ahead and I couldn’t be happier.


	10. Feather on The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter :) It's been a roller coaster ride of a story but here's the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who read it and let me know if you would like to sequel to it as well:)
> 
> The song at the end is Chris Cornell's Never Far Away.

OFC’s POV

Together. Finally our little family was all together. Tom’s mum and my mum came ahead of us to set up Valaista’s room for us and they did such a wonderful job. The bedroom was adorned with little trinkets, a rocking chair and her crib. The lush carpet felt wonderful underneath my feet as I walked about her room, holding her close to chest, rocking back and forth to lull her a little and help her sleep hopefully for a few hours to give Tom and I some time together.

As soon as I thought about him he was right behind me. His arms wrapped around us from behind and he was looking down at Valaista in my arms and let his fingertips drift along her forehead. He was so gentle with her as he was with me, his one hand rested on the back of my neck gently as he turned me around so he could place a soft kiss against my lips and then leaned down to place a soft kiss against Val’s head as she softly coo’d and wiggled a little in my arms to settle herself. I walked over to the crib to slowly let her down and placed a small blanket over her as she closed her eyes, finally resting.

“I can’t believe how beautiful she is Tom.” I sighed as I laid back against his chest and felt his arms wrap tighter around me, his lips found my neck and he placed soft little kisses all along it. “She looks just like you Papi.” 

“Grab the monitor and let’s go to our room and lay down. I could use a nap baby girl.” I grabbed the monitor from the nightstand beside her crib and felt Tom’s hand sneak into mine as we walked to our bedroom together. 

I placed the monitor down on the nightstand beside our bed and of course it was cranked so I could hear it at any given time. Tom came up behind me and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and I let my head fall to the side to give him complete access to it. I felt his fingers touch my skin lightly, sliding the strap of my sundress down, letting his lips follow the trail down. I brought my arm up and put it behind his head to let my fingers slide through his hair. His hands gripped my waist lightly and he pulled me back tighter against him so I brought my other arm up to place it against the back of his head to urge him on with the ministrations of his mouth against my skin. 

“Please be careful with me today Papi….Please just make love to me.” I turned to him and took his face in my hands, looking into his eyes before I brought my lips up to his softly. His hands were gentle as they held me, our mouths opening to each other’s, tongues back and forth our breath mixing passionately. I dropped my hands down to rest them against his chest to feel him breathing as if all that mattered was his heart beat against mine and his skin against mine, the physical need to have him as close to me as humanly possible.

I slid my fingers down his chest stopping at the hem of his shirt to let my fingers glide along his soft skin just above the waist band of his pants. I felt his breath hitch as he reached for my hands with his, stopping them just long enough so that he could slide the shirt over his head letting it fall behind him as I kissed his chest softly. I laid my cheek against his chest and took a deep breath, breathing him in as we stood together in silence. His hands moved slightly to take the other strap down of my sundress, pushing them down just enough to let the dress fall to our feet. I shivered lightly leaving goosebumps against my skin as his fingers ever softly traced from my throat down to my collar bone, finally resting between my breasts where he unclasped my bra, my breasts falling out of the cups.

“So beautiful baby girl.” His voice was low and filled with lust as his eyes penetrated mine. His eyes never left mine as he made his way down to his knees in front of me. He kissed the small scar just above the waist band of my panties as he hooked his fingers into them and slid them slowly down my legs and I stepped out of them. His hands softly trailed up my legs and stopped just at the apex of my thighs, very close to where I was dripping with want for my husband and I knew he could smell my scent coming off of me as he inhaled deeply. I felt his fingers slowly slide against me as my folds came open at his touch, letting them slide slowly against my wetness.

I let my hand rest on his shoulder to keep myself balanced as he slowly worked his magic with just his fingertips. Our eyes never left each other’s as he brought me close to the edge with just the touch of his fingers against my clit as he circled it softly. My breath was coming in short gasps as the pure passion in his touch flowed from every part of him and spilled out all over my skin. His lips touched my stomach softly as he made his way back up my body to place a soft kiss against my lips while his fingers still worked me over slowly. I moved slowly away from him to finally lay myself down against the bed. My back hit the mattress softly and I slid myself up to the pillows to wait for Tom to join me.

I watched Tom as he moved his hands to the button on his jeans to undo them, followed by the zipper and then they slid down over his gorgeous ass and down his legs. I watched more intently as he made his way to his side of the bed to slide in beside me, his skin touching mine as we wrapped ourselves together, limbs tangled and lips softly exploring. 

“I love you so much Tom….my Papi.” He came over top of me as I spoke those words to him softly. My legs parted to make room for him in between them. I could feel how hard he was against me, our bodies arching towards each other’s just to feel skin against skin.

“I love you to my beautiful baby girl. I love you so much Melanie.” I wrapped my arms around him as he slid himself into me slowly, bottoming out inside of me. A small gasp escaped my lips and my fingers dug into his soft skin, my lips attached to his neck as we moved together slowly. I wrapped my legs around him as our bodies moved together in unison, rocking together in a sweet rhythm.

I locked eyes with him as I let my hips lift and rock with his and with every thrust I grew closer and closer to reaching my peak. The intense emotions flooded through me as I watched his eyes look down between us at where our bodies were connected, watching as he slid in and out of my body, my arousal covered his cock and the sweet sounds made when he thrust back into me. He knew how to play my body so well, he knew just where to stroke, just where to put his lips to make me go wild underneath him. His lips found mine and took my breath away with how hard it was. 

“That’s it Melanie…let go…let go and cum for me.” The sound of his voice was enough to send me over my edge, my body shook with violent tremors as my orgasm took me over. My whole body arched up into his as my release came over me. My body gushed fluids as I came all over his cock, pushing him out of my body. Tom still hadn’t cum so I pulled him back into me. “That was beautiful my love.”

I used my legs to move us so that now I was on top of him. He was still deep inside of me as I sat up straight, impaling myself on his cock. His hands automatically came to rest on my hips as I moved my hips in slow circles, my hands resting against his broad chest as I rode him. His hands slid up my sides to cup my breasts gently, his hips rising and falling in rhythm with mine. Back and forth, up and down I rode him with everything I had left in me.

“Cum for me Tom…I want to feel you inside me. Cum for me love.” He reached up and pulled me down to him so our chests were crushed together as he drove into me fast and hard. He kept hitting that spot deep inside me with every thrust. I could hear his breathing speed up as he kept thrusting up into me and we were both losing a battle to hold onto our senses as he came deep inside of me. His thrusts slowed slightly as he emptied himself in me when my orgasm hit me again. “Fuck Tom…fuck…”

Tom held me as we both came down from our highs. He held me close to him and gently moved me so I was now lying beside him. I couldn’t speak for a few moments as we just laid there, clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it. Tom was the first one to speak.

“You never cease to amaze me Melanie.” He kissed my forehead as he spoke. “Beautiful. Talented. The mother of my child. My wife.”

Just as Tom finished his sentence, the monitor sprung to life with little cries from our daughter. I looked at Tom and smiled as we both let out a soft giggle between the two of us. I got up from the bed to head to the washroom as Tom went to get our daughter to bring her back to us. When I emerged from the washroom, Tom had her cuddled up against his chest as he laid out on his back. One hand protectively on her back and the other laying at his side. He looked so peaceful with her on his chest, content and happy would be a better way to describe it. The way he looked at her made my heart swell with so much love, it was like watching him fall in love again, this time with our daughter. I knew he would be a great father just by his actions.

“My two loves. “ I smiled at Tom and Valaista as I made my way back to the bed to crawl in beside Tom and my baby girl. Tom pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on chest and let my hand rest on top of Tom’s against our daughters back. I tickled her slightly and got a cute little giggle out of her and it in turn made Tom giggle as well. Watching both of them made me so happy. The happiest I could ever remember being in my whole life.

“You are the road that I will travel on  
You are the words I write  
You are the ocean I will swallow  
You are the wind I ride.”

I started singing softly to Tom as we laid there.

“You are the cause to keep my head up high,  
I’ll never say goodbye…  
You gotta know I’ll stay beside you,  
Right to the day I die.”

Tom let his fingers glide through my hair as I kept singing softly to him and to our daughter as she drifted to sleep in the safety of her father’s embrace. This was what people talked about, about being full. My heart was full of love for my husband and the other half of my heart laid there against his chest. My life was now complete.

“Whenever I come, whenever I go  
No, you're never far away, far away  
Never far away

You're the blood that's in my veins  
You're my second skin,   
I'm a feather on the wind  
You will bring me in.

Every heart should have a beat  
Every night a dream  
Every king should have a queen  
Every saint a sin”

I leaned up a little and placed a soft kiss to Tom’s lips as I finished singing. I felt his arm wrap tighter around me as I rested against his side, snug against him as our breathing started to sync and eventually took us off to sleep. We were together. A family.

( Link to the song by Chris Cornell : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQZHzfzKXLQ )


End file.
